Como empezar de nuevo
by sasuade
Summary: Las promesas pueden hacer que tu vida ya no vuelva a ser la misma. Eso es lo que sucede cuando prometes algo que no sabes a donde va a llevarte. Sasusaku


**Como empezar de nuevo**

** Mi decisión... para mí las consecuencias**

La situación producía en mí, una sensación de nerviosismo. Mi corazón se aceleraba con cada paso. A la par que avanzaba, me llenada de un aura positivo. Mis sentidos estaban atentos a todo.

Una suave brisa me agasajó el rostro. Era como una ayuda celestial que me invitaba a seguir hacia delante. Estaba presente y ausente a la vez.

Mi cuerpo era guiado por los deseos de mi corazón y, mi cabeza no se oponía. Dudaba de mi lucidez. Podría ser solo un invento de mi mente para paliar esa necesidad que tenía. O tal vez estaba soñando.

Me era difícil creer que se tratase de una felonía. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal cosa?

La nostalgia por lo que dejaba atrás me arrulló sin clemencia. Mi vida siempre había sido muy sencilla, humilde y fortuita. Disfrutaba al máximo cada día, cada vez que el aire recorría mis pulmones, cada pensamiento.

No había cabida para el arrepentimiento. La simple idea de llegar a hacerlo me ocasionaba abominación de mi misma.

Suspiré por última vez, sabía que jamás volvería a sentir la misma sensación.

Los rayos del hermoso sol de primavera eran aminorados por un conjunto de nubes que parecían pasar por el lugar para echar un vistazo.

El creador me acompañaba en mi trayecto, materializado en un collar de oro blanco, que colgaba de mi cuello. Lo más valioso que había llegado a poseer.

Caí en la cuenta de que estaba cargando algo en mi mano derecha. La textura era suave, un papel que envolvía algo. Miré de reojo, unos botones amarillos resaltaron. No pude admirar más.

Mi cabello rosa fue arrastrado por una repentina ráfaga de viento, disminuyendo mi campo de visión. Levanté mi mano izquierda, llevándola hasta mi rostro.

Éste se encontraba húmedo. Estaba segura de que algunas lágrimas se habían asomado, pero no era conciente de que en mi cara se reflejaba muy bien mi dolor por lo que abandonaba.

Lo que no me pertenecía… lo que toda persona tiene derecho a disfrutar.

Algo en mi interior me agradecía infinitamente por haber tomado esa decisión. Decisión que por otro lado, me parecía prematura.

Mi respiración se calmó ante una figura que se impuso frente a mí. Ya era hora y sabía que no estaba sola.

Lo tomé del brazo y seguí hacia delante. Él simplemente estaba ahí presente, proporcionándome su fingido apoyo. El silencio lo explicaba todo con lujos de detalles.

Dirigió una mirada inexpresiva en mi trayectoria. En parte todo lo que pasaba era por culpa suya. Un hombre egoísta que solo pensaba en un bien material, el dinero.

La ambición lo segaba, como un eclipse solar podría llegar a segar a un niño. Lo demás no importaba en su mundo, ya me lo había restregado en la cara.

_La tensión se respirada en el aire, provocando una sensación no muy agradable. Las paredes de la habitación parecían encogerse. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. Solo una vela encendida aliviaba en la penumbra._

_Mi madre yacía en su lecho de muerte. Sus últimas palabras se quedaron gravadas en mi interior._

–_Sakura, quiero que me prometas que harás todo lo que te dice tu padre–su voz se desgastaba a medida que la oración se alargaba– y también quiero que siempre sigas tu…_

_Ni siquiera tubo fuerzas para terminar de despedirse. Una enfermedad terminal me la había arrebatado de mi lado. Estaba sola desde ese día._

_Me quedé observándola detenidamente. Su aspecto era aterradoramente deprimente, ya no era esa mujer llena de vida que jugaba conmigo. Esa imagen se había reemplazado por la de una mujer débil, postrada en su cama, cada vez más ausente._

Ya no tenía caso derramar lágrima alguna por el pasado. Era como si mi corazón se hubiera reducido ante tal recuerdo.

Avancé con más decisión. Aunque mi madre no lo había escuchado, yo se lo prometí.

La melancolía se hizo presente en mi expresión. Agité la cabeza a los lados, intentando sacar ese recuerdo doloroso de mi mente.

Mi padre aferró mi brazo para que siguiera caminando normalmente.

Estaba cumpliendo una promesa. Promesa que tenía un lado oscuro. Estaba siendo vendida a un hombre.

A él, a ese hombre de tez blanca y facciones perfectas, cabellos negros de donde sobresalían algunos reflejos azules, ojos azabaches que arrasaban con todo.

La perfección en persona. Todavía no comprendía como un simple mortal poseía tanta belleza y, la vez ser tan frío y arrogante.

Eso no importaba en ese momento, estaba obligada a ser de él.

Lo amaba en secreto, eso era un rayo de esperanza en mi corazón que me incitaba a intentar ser feliz.

Noté que mi padre estaba sorprendido ante mi expresión. Nunca me había visto llorar. Siempre había sido esa hija perfecta, alegre, llena de vida y júbilo. Por lo menos antes sus ojos.

No quería amargar a los demás con mi sufrimiento, por eso cambié totalmente mi forma de ser. Siempre destellaba una energía positiva que contagiaba a todo aquel que se me acercaba. Todos menos a… Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Porque mi padre me lo había pedido o más bien insinuado. Tenía que cumplir con mi promesa y si eso era lo que él quería, pues lo estaba haciendo.

Lo que no ingresaba en el campo de mi comprensión, era el hecho de porqué Sasuke me había elegido a mí, para ser la madre de sus hijos. Solo nos habíamos visto tres veces y no habían sido encuentros muy agradables.

Hasta donde estaba enterada, el único heredero del clan Uchiha me detestaba. ¿Por qué había aceptado pagarle una jugosa suma de dinero a mi padre para que me casara con él?

Era mejor conformarme con mi destino. Me consideraba afortunada por conocer a mi futuro esposo. Ya que mi padre me había ofrecido como si de una subasta se tratase. Lo que me disgustaba era que estaba segura que mis sentimientos no serían correspondidos.

Detuve el paso, hasta ahí llegaba el sendero.

Alcé la vista y ahí estaba él… a mi derecha. Se veía tan guapo. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Adonis se le acercaba.

Mi padre se alejó de mí, dejándome a merced de Sasuke. Pude divisar una media sonrisa en su rostro, como de triunfo.

Un hombre de edad, que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros se aclaró la garganta. Volteé en su dirección, tenía el cabello canoso, arrugas en su cara y unos anteojos (que debido al aumento del cristal, no se podía distinguir el color de sus ojos). En su mano tenía un pequeño libro de un considerado grosor.

–Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a esta pareja –recitó como si hubiera hecho lo mismo miles de veces.

Narcisos…si, eso cargaba en mi mano derecha. Un ramo de narcisos que combinaba de manera perfecta con el vestido blanco que tenía puesto. Un vestido sencillo.

Mientras Sasuke deslizaba un anillo sobre mi dedo, me estremecí por completo. Lo imité sin pensarlo.

Definitivamente, jamás me habría imaginado en mi situación. Mirando a través del balcón principal de la mansión Uchiha. La noche se veía hermosa en su más divino apogeo. La luna iluminaba los campos de los terrenos aledaños, correspondientes a las tierras que ahora también me pertenecían.

Sabía lo que me esperaba, si no cumplía con mis deberes como esposa, el matrimonio podría anularse. Eso no me convenía. Sería un todo por nada.

Sentí que me abrazaba por detrás, para luego voltearme para que lo mirara directo a los ojos. A sus hermosos orbes azabaches.

–Sakura, he deseado este momento desde el primer día que te vi –su voz era seductora.

–Así que te casaste conmigo solo para…tenerme en la intimidad –dije bajando la cabeza en señal de decepción.

Colocó su mano en mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro.

–Has entendido mal tontita –rozó sus labios con los míos–ni siquiera me dejaste terminar, lo que intento decirte es que me importas mucho… te amo– no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

–¿Por qué? –no pude retener la duda que me asolaba.

Frunció el entrecejo, revelándome que no entendía mi pregunta.

–¿Por qué le pagaste a mi padre para casarte conmigo? ¿Cómo es que estabas tan seguro de que él aceptaría?

–Porque yo sabía que era el único que podría ofrecerle algo más aparte del dinero. Algo que no le hizo dudar un segundo. Le dije que te haría la mujer más feliz en la Tierra.

Nuestros labios se juntaron con la intensión de nunca más volver a separarse. Pero después de todos éramos humanos y necesitábamos respirar.

Coloqué mi mano en su rostro. En sus ojos pude diferenciar un brillo especial.

–Te amo –le dije casi susurrando para luego volver a unir nuestros labios en un beso que me hizo olvidar todas mis angustias.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Lo que importaba era que lo tenía a él junto a mí.

Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot. Me gustó mucho hacerlo XD

Dejen un comentario si les gustó y si no fue así igual. Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas

Nos vemos

Sasuade


End file.
